Sharp Words and Sharp Teeth
by AbrahamLincoln16
Summary: Aria and her brothers go to Jurassic World to visit their aunt who works there. There she finds a romance that starts with sharp words and may end with sharp teeth.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel her breath on my face, hot and slobbery. I heard her huffs and growls of anger and hunger. Her jaws opened and I open my mouth to scream and she clamps down... "Aria!" I sit up gasping for breath and turn to see Zach looking at me. "Zach?" He gives me a gentle smile and I feel someone grab my hand and I jump only to see Gray staring up at me in concern. I give a slight laugh and shake my head. "This nightmare deserved both?" They frown at me and I sigh. "It was nothing, I think my brain is conjuring up scenarios about this whole Jurassic World trip." They look doubtful but just lay down on the bed and pull me with them. I smile at them and snuggle up under the covers. My brothers were pretty great.

I looked at myself in the mirror in exasperation. I looked like crud, my hair was in a messy bun, I had bags under my eyes, and I was dressed in a pair of ripped, worn out sweats and a giant sweatshirt that hung of my shoulder. But it was as good as it was going to get so i walked out of the airport bathroom and smiled as I saw my mom grabbing onto Gray tightly and crying. I walked over and pulled her away laughing, "Don't smother him before his dream trip mama" She grinned at me and we watched as Gray escaped and scurried towards Zach who blatantly ignored him. "I'm going to miss you too, honey. Watch over the boys please!" I laughed as she dragged me into her arms and held me tightly. "Sure thing mom." I pulled away when the call for our plane was sent out. I grabbed onto Gray's hand and bumped into Zach and smiled at my dad and mom before walking towards the terminal.

The plane ride was uneventful and I slept through most of it and a lot of the actual boat ride. I really need to find a way to get rid of those nightmares, this lack of sleep is killing me. I smiled as Gray ranted off facts about every known dinosaur and scurried around as me and Zach held his bags and tried to keep up with him. I bumped into something hard, dropping my suitcase and gray's giant bag of dinosaur fact books. "Fuck dude." I groaned and sat up. I looked up only to see a god. Or well someone who looked liked god, he was beautiful, muscular and tall, with a great smile. And way older than me. He laughed and grinned down at me and held out his hand. I took it and stood up while rubbing my sore ass. "Jesus dude, you feel like a fucking brick wall." He laughed again and shook his head. "Impressive language" I rolled my eyes at him. Hot but an asshole. "Oh sorry I forgot you like weren't my dad at all." He hummed in thought. "Attitude little girl" I hummed back and picked up the bags and begin to walk away. "Oh sorry, Daddy. I'll be good next time" I scoffed, "asshole".

I turned my head slightly only to see him standing rigid but still staring at me and he had a slight smile on his face. Hmmm, Jurassic World might have a little more than just dinosaurs to enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria caught up with her brothers and smiled as Gray ran around the information room and was doing all the mini games. She shook her head and stood by Zach who raised his eyebrows at her. "Who were you talking to back there?" Aria shrugged and smirked at him. "This dude knocked me over, he was hot but an asshole so no worries." Zach rolled his eyes, "There wasn't any, he's like ten years older than you" She rolled her eyes and looked over when Gray shouts "Aunt Claire" and hugs her and she laughs awkwardly and pats his back. Aria rolls her eyes and gives Zach a annoyed look. Her aunt didn't even know who they were really, she left when they were all young and never visited. "Oh! You're so sweet." She tells them all. "Aria, Zach, you got so big!" She says smiling at them. "You both were like this big! What has it been like three or four years?" She says holding her hand at her hip and shaking her head. Aria smirks when her twin responds "Actually seven years, but you were close." She sees her aunts smile falter and suddenly feels bad.

Until she keeps speaking. "So I see you already got your wrist bands and this is for food." She hands an envelope to Aria who glances at her in confusion. "Zara will take great care of you until I'm off work tonight." Aria feels a spark of anger in her when she see's Gray's face fall. "You're not coming with us?" Claire gives an awkward cough. "Oh I wish I could but I'm really busy today but I'll see you tonight at six." Zara speaks up, "Don't forget about the.." "Right, I'll see you at eight, Do you guys have bed times? Are they the same time?" Aria looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. Um..I'll see you guys later. Have fun!" She than walks away and Aria sighs as she looks at Gray. "Hey we'll have fun, she probably has seen the park a thousand times anyways!" He begins to brighten and smiles at her. "You're right! Can we go to the petting zoo first?" Aria laughs and grabs his hand as he moves to run and gives him a fond smiles and looks towards Zach who has a slight grin too. "First lets put our bags in our room, okay bud?" He nods quickly. "Hurry up! Let's go!"

Aria had changed into some shorts that were a little to short and tight but made her feel cool in the hot humid air and a baggy shirt that she was pretty sure belonged to Zach at one point. She was looking around lost in thought as her brothers walked ahead of her. She sighs as her long hair begin to stick to her neck so she bent over and gathered it all and through it up into a messy ponytail only for her to whack someone in the face with her hair. "Oh my god, I'm so...oh its you again." She stated in a exasperated tone. "Yeah me again." The man tells her snidely as he blinks his eyes repeatedly to make them go back to normal after the hair ambush. "You following me or something?" She questions him as she begins walking again and he follows her quickly. "As much as you would wish that, no i'm not. I was heading back to the Raptor enclosure." She stops in her tracks and he has a smug grin on his face as he knew he got her attention. "Raptor enclosure?" "Raptor enclosure." He restates with a full blown grin. "What do you scoop their shit or something." She laughs and continues to walk. His grin dissolves and he gives her back an unamused look before following her again. "No actually I train them..If you're nice I might let you go with me." She hums in thought. "How do I know you're not some rapist or something." He scoffs at her and rolls his eyes. "I guess you're just gonna have to find out...but I will tell you that I'm not." "Fine." She walks towards her brothers and he chases after her. "Fine?" She gives a long sigh. "Fine. I'll go with you. I just gotta tell my brother, you know in case you're some rapist." She smirks at him and he blinks at how pretty she looks with that mischievous smirk.

"Zach, I'm going to go with this guy to see the Raptors." I tell him lowly so Gray doesn't hear me. "What? Is that the guy who you ran into earlier, you can't just go with him!" He hisses at her. "That's why I have my phone and i told you. He works here...guess I just gotta hope that he's not some weirdo right." He gives her an exasperated look but than looks at the guy again who is staring at his sister without a look of lust but with one of curiosity. "Fine, but be safe and call me in an hour."

I was walking by the guy and I saw he kept glancing at me. "What's your name anyway?" I question him. "Owen..yours?" She hums at the name. "Owen." She slowly says out loud and he suddenly thinks he found his favorite sound. "I'm Aria." She tells him and she smiles as he does the same thing as her and says her name out loud slowly. He stops in front of a motorcycle and grins at her. She looks at it than him and begins to grin as well. "Owen, I'm starting to like you a little bit more than before." She waits tell he hops on and gets on behind him and slides in closely, closing her eyes as his smell washes over her...cologne and somethings that is just distinctly man and Owen.

He tenses at the feel of her body against hers and closes his eyes as he takes in the feel of her soft curves. "Hold on tight." Then they're off and she giggles at the feel of the wind in her face and the fast pace of the bike. He smiles as he hears it and soon they pull up to the enclosure and both reluctantly pull away from each other. "So this is the amazing Raptor enclosure, you sure you don't just shovel shit, I promise I won't make fun of you.. to much." He glares at her and grabs her arm before dragging her after him and rolls his eye at her loud laugh. The laugh turns into a gasp as she sees the beautiful creatures running around. "Woah!" She says in delight. He puffs up proud that he pleased her. "So you work with them hands on?" He nods and leads her onto the catwalk and points each on out to her. "Charlie, Delta, Echo, and than Blue..she's the beta." He tells Aria and she looks around confused. "Than whose the alpha?" He stands tall and proud and points to himself before stating "You're looking at him." She looks at him in surprise than starts laughing loudly. He glares once again and begins to walk away when she grabs onto him and hugs him around the waist. "Wait, I'm sorry, you just looked so proud and it was cute." She tells him with giggles still bursting out. "Cute?" He says with a smirk. "Cute." She confirms.

He smiles at her and she than leans agains the bar and looks towards him. "Well Alpha, show me some talent...or I might begin to doubt you." He leans closure to her and whispers in her ear hotly.."mmm, I like when you call me alpha, will you let me be your alpha Aria?" He questions roughly. She shivers as he leans in and rubs his nose again her neck. "Depends if you're worthy, Alpha." She purrs back and rubs her hand down his muscle filled arm.

They both smirk at each other. Game on.


End file.
